


No Bath!

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Liam does not like baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bath!

“Liam! Hold still!”

“Bloody Hell!”

Little three year old Liam hates baths. It was something his parents definitely did not look forward to when the need arose. As always they worked together and never let the other face their lad’s bath time temper tantrums alone.

“No bath! No bath! No BATH!” 

This happened every time. Liam would jump around and fling water everywhere, soaking his parents and giving them one hell of a mess to clean up afterwards. He never holds still and continues on screaming his endless mantra of “no bath.” 

There’s no stopping him. And Henry isn’t much help. He either passes by and laughs at their expense or stays in his room to avoid the glares his mother and Killian are sure to throw his way if he just stands there and doesn’t help. 

Somehow they get through bath time working together to scrub the yelling boy clean. He usually settles down once he’s wrapped in his robe, knowing bath time is finally over. He also grows quiet because he knows after his bath he gets a bedtime story from his father, which is his favorite. 

The tired parents are finally in bed, relieved they got through another bath. 

“That boy hates the water. How can he hate it? He’s got pirate genes, he needs to love the water!”

Emma rolls her eyes at her husband. “He’ll come around Killian, don’t worry. Most kids throw temper tantrums at this age and Liam’s going through a phase.”

“But he doesn’t like the water,” Killian whines.

Emma gives a small laugh and kisses her pirate’s cheek. 

Just a year later, it turns out Liam loves the water as much as his father does. He’s swimming around happily with the aid of his parents and brother. He also eagerly awaits the days when his father will take him out on the Jolly Roger. 

“I told you.”

“Shut up, Swan.”


End file.
